Twisted
by Ringtailer720
Summary: PreSeries; A little lesson in why it isn't good to mess with Valerie Frizzle. Not a happy fic.


What had she been like, years ago. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I do not own the Magic School Bus. Sorry if there are any typos; this fic uploaded with all caps removed.

* * *

(Twisted)

He kissed her softly, growing harsher as the minutes went on. Only when he bit her lip did she push him away.

"David, I--" He cut her off by seizing her lips in a rough kiss; this time he was the one to break it.

"I have to admit something to you, Valerie," he confessed. He looked upon her sparkling green eyes and long curly red hair, and upon the bruised lip he had just given her. "I don't think we will work out. In fact, I never did."

Oh how he took such pleasure in making her come close to tears before; this really was the icing on the cake. Already sensing the bad news he was about to impart, her eyes had already downturned, and her lower lip had begun quivering. "What do you mean?"

His hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers entangling themselves in her thick curls. He leaned in close, breathing intimately into her ear. He felt the smirk that spread itself across his face.

"I was only using you to get what I wanted from you. For such an academically gifted woman, you really are very stupid. And your emotions are so easily manipulated. All I had to do was mess around with you for a while before I could get a hold of all that precious technology you had."

He stood up, called over the waiter with the bill and paid it before leaving the speechless young woman behind at the table. He laughed as he gripped the blueprints in the breast pocket of his tailored suit. He didn't often do his own dirty work, but when the prey was as beautiful and as bright as Valerie Frizzle had been, David Marquet just had to step in for some entertainment. Using and breaking smart young virgins was his sick pleasure.

She had brought some revolutionary and clever ideas to his organization, and any new ideas she had would be sorely missed, but David refused to hold on to any one object for very long.

The very least he could do for her now was pay the bill.

* * *

Violent cries shook her body as she left the establishment, her eyes blurred by tears. She felt used; in mind, body and spirit. Up until now she had been happy for the somewhat-emotionally-abusive relationship the two of them had shared. He had been her first; he was the first and only one who had looked beyond her intelligent exterior.

Or so he had seemed.

She leaned her exhausted body against the grime-covered wall of some alley nearby. Pulling herself together was her next motive, and as her breathing calmed and she regained control of her emotions a new and almost foreign feeling spread throughout her. She could feel the heat warm her cheeks and chest and she used it like a shield. She built up the embers of her anger. She clenched her fists as tight as she gritted her teeth, her breathing accelerated in unbridled fury instead of forlorn grief.

David Marquet would die tonight.

* * *

David was not one to be easily frightened of things that went bump in the night; he himself was often the cause of such nighttime disturbances. Perhaps if he had known about the monster he had unleashed earlier that evening he would have done something more than lift his drink to his lips with a calm that better suited an approaching storm.

He was a cocky man, refusing any and all types of security in his offices. It had bothered Valerie when she had learned about it, and she had tried but failed to get him to change his mind on the subject. Who needed protection when you were the king of the city?

His head snapped to the side, and the glass shattered against the cold hardwood floor. Cognac spilled everywhere when the invisible fist made contact with David's square jaw line. He swore and his eyes scanned the room for the intruder. "Where the hell are you?"

A well-aimed kick sent him back into his rolling office chair, the impact sliding him into the bookshelf with its many impressive-looking titles. He coughed, winded.

A delicate hand wrapped around and pulled his tie, the action muting the man in one go. His bulging eyes watched as a pale face and red hair emerged from the hood of the inviso-suits that she had designed. "Where the hell are my inventions, my hard work?"

Her growl startled him; her face was that of a rabid dog that had been pushed too far and had finally snapped under the abuse. She pulled the tie tighter around his neck; his strained coughs all but disappeared. He stared up into the smoldering eyes that he had once enjoyed seeing overflowing with tears. Her beautiful mouth and supple lips were twisted into a bitter and furious mockery of a smile, the bright red lipstick all but gone amid her pristine-white teeth.

She slammed his head into the bookshelf. "Tell me where my blueprints are. Now."

David noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something that could save him from suffocating at the hands of the woman who deserved nothing. She noticed where his eyes were trained a moment after he had spotted the Porta-Shrinker. He made a wild grab at it, almost toppling Valerie and himself to the floor in his quest to do so. His grip slipped, and David saw the invention stop and hover in midair before it pointed directly at his sweaty forehead.

He knew she had pulled the trigger when things seemed to grow around him at an alarming rate.

He screamed and dashed towards the edge of the chair, hoping in the back of his mind that the fall would kill him. Karma proved otherwise, David running in midair like in a cartoon gone wrong. She gripped the back of his jacket in between her thumb and forefinger, raising him up so that she could look him face to face.

The dark shadows contrasting the pale skin of her face made her look inhuman and demented.

"I--can't we talk about this, baby?"

She was silent and unmoving, and he relented. "The information is in my safe, combination twenty-two, six, and ten."

Valerie made her way over to the safe, verifying that the blueprints were indeed where David said they were. Then, she placed him on the floor and squashed him like the bug that he was.

(END)

* * *


End file.
